naruto_bleach_and_sonicfandomcom-20200214-history
Sora Hakama
Sora Hakama 'is the Third Seat of the Sixth Squad of the Gotei 13. His captain is Byakuya Kuchiki. Information Box Voice Actors Appearance Sora is a young, teenage individual with a muscular-built body, silver-green eyes and black, short-spiked hair with bangs that frame his face. He wears a silver, chain necklace with a wolf amulet that represents his nature and a white bandana around his forehead. Sora wears the standard Shinigami attire, with the addition of a spring green sash with a chain buckle to hold his Zanpakuto sheath around his back and across his torso, just like Tenth Squad captain, Toshiro Hitsugaya. He also wears a pair of brown fingerless gloves that extends to his wrists with silver plates on the top of his gloves. Personality Sora is cocky, arrogant, impulsive, and energettic, but also kind, loyal, and even overly protective, when it comes to his friends. History Series Plot Appearances in Other Media Powers and Abilities *Expert Swordsman - Sora is highly proficient in swordsmanship, able to attack his opponents with rapid succession, before delivering heavy blows. *Shunpo Expert - Sora is highly proficient in Shunpo, which enables him to keep up with and surprise high-level Shunpo users. *Kido Expert *Hakuda Expert *Enhanced Strength *Enhanced Endurance *Enhanced Durability *Keen Intellect **Expert Tactician *High Spiritual Power - Being the third seat of his squad, Sora boasts high levels of spiritual energy which is at the level of a lieutenant. His Reiatsu color is light-green. Zanpakuto Komamaru (''Spring Wolf) - In its sealed form, Komamaru looks like a wakizashi with a wolf-shaped crossguard with two pointed ears and a silver hilt with green-colored cloth wrapping, as well as a dark-green colored sheath. *Shikai - The Shikai release command for Komamaru is "'''Bark". Upon activation, Sora gains a pair of six, twelve-inch sharp claws with four small black rings between the claws and knuckle portions with hilts to hold the claws in place. Shikai Special Ability - The Shikai of his Zanpakuto is used for melee and close-combat. *Wolfe Haka (Howling Spring Wolf) *Wolfe Gonga (Ripping Spring Wolf) **Wolfe Gongo: Hakura (Wild Ripping Spring Wolf) *Wolfe Kenka (Guarding Spring Wolf) *Bankai: Tanka Komamaru '(''Forest-Wind Spring Wolf) - Upon unleashing Bankai, a shroud of green smoke envelops the area and a large green wolf spirit forms from the smoke and turns its' energy to the zanpakuto's owner. In this form, Sora gains a gauntlet on his right wrist, resembling the top portion of a wolf's skull, with a cowl of green fur supporting its' base. A short, bony tail composed of verbeta-like structures protrudes from the back of the skull, and leaves trails behind him. At will, Sora can extend a large blade from the wolf's mouth. Additionally, Sora gains a fur-like cowl around his neck, with a pair of pauldrons that form an armored collar. The cowl appears to be the fur of a wolf, and the wolf's skull can be seen over Sora's left shoulder. Bankai Special Ability *Power Augmentation *Enhanced Wolfe Haka *Tanka *Lupine *Tanka Komamaru, Wolfe Kempo List of Moves and Techniques *Bakudo #1: Sai *Bakudo #4: Hainawa *Bakudo #37: Tsuriboshi *Bakudo #39: Enkosen *Bakudo #61: Rikujokoro *Bakudo #62: Hyapporankan *Hado #1: Sho *Hado #4: Byakurai *Hado #31: Shakkaho *Hado #58: Tenran *Hado #63: Raikoho *Tanka Komamaru *Lupine *Tanka *Tanka Komamaru, Wolfe Kempo *Wolfe Gonga *Wolfe Haka List of Awakenings *Bankai - '''Tanka Komamaru Relationships Family *Haru Hakama (Grandmother) Friends/Allies *Byakuya Kuchiki (Captain) *Renji Abarai (Lieutenant) *Ichigo Kurosaki (Mentor) *Momo Hinamori (Love interest) *Rukia Kuchiki *Uryu Ishida *Orihime Inoue *Yasutora Sado *Karin Kurosaki *Toshiro Hitsugaya *Rangiku Matsumoto *Ikkaku Madarame *Yumichika Ayasegawa *Shinji Hirako *Kensei Muguruma *Kenpachi Zaraki *The Urahara Shop *Konohagakure *New Freedom Fighters Enemies/Rivals *Hakura Otsutsuki *The Vanderich *Sosuke Aizen *Gin Ichimaru *Kaname Tosen *Hollows *The Arrancars *The Espada *The Bounts *Oko Yushima Quotes *''Come on, you ready?'' Trivia * See Also *Sora Hakama/Image Gallery *Sora Hakama/Battles & Events Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Shinigami Category:Shinigami Seated Officers Category:Sixth Squad Category:Gotei 13 Category:Team Ichigo Category:Heroes Alliance